Lágrimas de olhos brancos
by ZackSun-Sun Paladin
Summary: Fim de uma história de ódio, começo de uma história de amor...? Confira agora esse romance do Clã Hyuuga e descubra oque o Byakugan não vê. não deixem de comentar. o/
1. Chapter 1

Lágrimas de olhos brancos

Ele se concentrava totalmente nos sons a sua volta. A água corrente do córrego, o cair das folhas, o canto dos pássaros, todos os sons eram apreciados e separados em sua mente. Mente brilhante por sinal, Neji Hyuuga era o gênio mais promissor da família Hyuuga. Sua técnica, domínio e disciplina eram superiores a muitos membros do seu clã. Ele ouviu passos vindos do sul, sem hesitar, jogou uma kunai na direção do barulho. Hiashi Hyuuga aparou a kunai na ponta dos dedos e sorriu para o sobrinho.

– Muito bem Neji-kun, aprender a não depender somente do seu Byakugan é uma atitude muito sábia.

Neji abriu os olhos, olhos com íris de um branco leitoso, o _Kekkei Genkai Byakugan_, olhos brancos, entre inúmeras finalidades eles permitiam o portador enxergar o chakra do oponente e davam uma visão de 360º.

­– Hiashi-Ojisan! O que o senhor faz aqui?

Em tempos antigos a mera visão de Hiashi faria Neji esquentar seu sangue. Mas não agora, não agora que sabia da verdade.

– Estive te procurando meu sobrinho, seu Sensei me disse que estava treinando aqui na floresta. Preciso tratar de um assunto muito sério com você. – A expressão do tio de Neji foi de calma para extremamente séria.

– Como você sabe, nós, membros do clã Hyuuga, somos cobiçado pela nossa dádiva. Inúmeros clãs shinobis dariam a alma pra ter os segredos do Byakugan. Porém os membros da primeira família são mais requisitados por sua linhagem mais pura.

Neji rapidamente entendeu o raciocínio do tio.

– Hinata corre perigo.

– Sim, é preciso que cumpra seu dever de guardião, uma vez que vou sair para tratar de negócios da família.

– Eu vou defendê-la com a minha vida, Ojisan.

Seu tio pegou no seu ombro e o fitou com seus olhos brancos, cheios de orgulho. A semelhança com seu pai assustou Neji, era como se o próprio tivesse ali naquele momento.

– Eu não duvido disso, meu sobrinho.

O sol entrava pelas frestas das janelas da grande mansão Hyuuga. Em pouco tempo ele tocava a alva pele de Hinata. Futura sucessora do clã, Hinata não era um exemplo de ninja bem formado, era inteligente, dedicada, controlava o chakra como nenhum outro ninja de Konoha e havia dominado as técnicas avançadas do Byakugan, mesmo assim considerada fraca, mesmo pelo seu pai. O motivo era simples, Hinata nunca acreditou em si mesma, era difícil para ela acreditar que tinha algum potencial, para mundo ela era fraca e se conformava com isso. Mas isso agora era passado. Baseada em alguém muito especial, alguém que sofreu muito e nunca desistiu, Hinata agora estava decidida a mudar a visão de todos e o mais importante, mudar a visão de si mesma.

A luz tocou sua face, ela abriu os brilhantes olhos brancos, sonolentos, mas logo levantou num pulo...

– Oh não, dormi demais!

Rapidamente se arrumou, colocou sua malha ninja e logo por cima, um moletom branco com detalhes púrpuro. Ajeitou seus longos cabelos negros e brilhantes e por último e mais importante seu protetor da folha. Hinata estava pronta para encarar mais um duro dia de treinamento, mas nunca para quem encontrou em sua porta de manhã.

–Neji-san! -Mesmo para uma ninja, o susto que Hinata levou a desarmou completamente.- O-o q-que você quer?

– Er... Eu vou ser seu acompanhante durante seu treino, Hinata-san. –Neji corou um pouco-

Hinata ficou sem ação, primeiro porque sabia que seu primo nunca fora com sua cara, segundo porque ainda não confiava muito nele desde que tentou matá-la no Chuunin Shiken. Começou a imaginar os motivos do rapaz.

– Hinata-san? Algum problema?

Hinata despertou do transe.

– Não, vamos lá. -Ela deu um sorriso lindo.- Tente me acompanhar.

Ela deu um salto e sumiu no ar, Neji também sorriu. Só achava estranho o fato de seu coração ter acelerado com aquele sorriso, mas logo achou era apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Ele também deu um salto e sumiu no ar.

Amanhecia na Vila Oculta da Folha e todos os seus habitantes despertavam para fazer a próspera vila crescer. Comerciantes chegavam para fazer suas trocas de mercadorias e contratar serviços ninja, principal fonte de renda da pequena vila.

Konoha é famosa e temida em todo país do fogo por abrigar e já ter abrigado a maior variedade de clãs ninja possuidores de _Kekkei Genkai _variados. E também por ter possuído o ninja mais competente e forte de todos, Yondaime, o 4º Hokage, que perdeu a vida aprisionando a raposa de 9 caudas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nesse momento Neji e Hinata passavam pelo Monumento dos Hokages

Nesse momento Neji e Hinata passavam pelo Monumento dos Hokages. Hinata gostava de treinar em uma floresta, atrás da parede de pedras que formava a estrutura. Era calmo e um tanto isolado. Fato que desagradou Neji por ser muito fácil de se emboscar alguém ali.

– Hinata-san, não acha melhor treinar em um lugar mais visível?

Hinata fazia alguns alongamentos antes de começar o treino e achou estranha a preocupação do primo.

– Não se preocupe Neji-san, eu treino aqui há meses e nada me aconteceu... Além de que... -Ela começou a pressionar os dedos indicadores, um contra o outro. Ficando vermelha também.- Eu... Não... Gosto quando outras pessoas ficam me observando, eu costumo errar muito...

Neji só havia ficado próximo da sua prima na infância. Acostumava admirar Hinata por sua graça e beleza. Seu espanto foi maior ao descobrir que além da prima ainda possuir tais qualidades, ele ainda ficava admirado com elas.

– Certo Hinata-san, eu cuidarei para que ninguém se aproxime.

– Não mesmo! -Disse a garota em tom desafiador.– Geralmente eu treino sozinha ou com um bushin, mas já que você está aqui... -Fez posição de luta. – Lute comigo!

Neji hesitou um pouco surpreso, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

– Não pense que vou pegar leve só porque você é minha prima. -Também armou a guarda.

Hinata abriu outro sorriso encantador que fez o coração do rapaz disparar de novo.

– Quem bom que pensa como eu. -Disse partindo para o ataque.

A batalha se estendeu por toda manhã. Diferente do evento que aconteceu no Chuunin Shiken, aquela batalha era mais ao nível de treinamento. Neji já não tinha ódio pelos Hyuuga e Hinata era mais confiante. Ele se surpreendeu, os movimentos dela estavam bem mais precisos, ela até acertou um ou dois golpes nele. A velocidade dela também estava melhor e ela já dominava bem o Byakugan. Cansados eles sentaram na grama em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Você melhorou. -Disse Neji ofegante.

–E você continua um gênio. Podia ter pegado um pouco mais leve, ainda to aprendendo muita coisa. -Hinata também ofegava.

– Não vou te tratar como uma garotinha mimada. -Disse Neji se arrependendo na hora, pois Hinata ficou séria. – Er..Eu quis dizer...

– Obrigada. -Disse ela abrindo um sorriso. Neji já havia levado a mão no coração dizendo que se ele batesse rápido de novo o arrancaria fora. – Não gosto de ser tratada como garotinha... Obrigada por me dizer isso.

– Quer almoçar comigo? -As palavras escaparam da boca de Neji, surpreendendo Hinata que ficou vermelha.

– A-adoraria...

Hinata estava parada no Mirante da Folha, um enorme posto de vigia camuflado, que em tempos de paz, era o principal ponto de encontro de casais, por dar uma romântica vista de toda Konoha. Neji havia marcado com ela ali, haviam ficado tão próximos no último mês que assim que recebeu a carta ela correu para lá.

O que será que ele queria? Pensava ela. Andava tão gentil com ela, era como se fosse outra pessoa. Será que...? Não, não... Eles eram primos, apenas isso.

– Hinata-chan!

Hinata se virou e viu Neji, estava em um traje formal, todo preto com camisa e calça social. Por dentro da camisa, uma camiseta branca, e seu protetor estava amarrado de lado na cintura.

– N-Neji-kun... er... oi... -Hinata corou-

– Me desculpe fazer sair tão apressada assim, mas eu tinha algo muito importante pra lhe falar. -Ele disse sorrindo-.

– N-não faz mal, o que é tão importante, Neji-kun?

– É meu amor por você. -Neji não hesitou em dizer- Eu te amo Hinata, estou perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e deixou de encará-lo, seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Seu coração batia aos pulos ela voltou a encará-lo com um sorriso.

– É um ótimo genjutsu, por um momento, eu quase cai nele.

– Do que está falando? -Disse o garoto confuso-.

– Pare de fingir, com meu Byakugan eu vi que você não é o Neji.

­O garoto sorriu e desfez jutsu, era um Chunin da vila da grama. Ele sorriu pra ela.


	3. Chapter 3

Lágrimas de olhos brancos

– Sou especialista em Genjutsus e mesmo assim viu através dele, impressionante as habilidades desse seu Byakugan. Mesmo assim vou levar você agora, viva ou morta, você escolhe.

– Eu escolho ficar e viver, já você não vai ter a mesma sorte. -Hinata ativou o Byakugan-

– Como?

– Não vou te perdoar por brincar com meus sentimentos e você está na área o do meu jutsu.

Hinata partiu para o ataque, o Ninja não conseguia se mexer.

– Juukenhou: Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!

Sessenta e quatro golpes desferidos conta o corpo do oponente, o Ninja da grama não se levantou mais depois que Hinata fechou os golpes. Ela contatou as autoridades que vieram e levaram o homem.

De volta em casa Hinata queria apenas esquecer aquele dia. Foi quando o verdadeiro Neji entrou pela porta desesperado. Pediu perdão a ela inúmeras vezes. Ela tentou acalmá-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem, que já sabia se cuidar sozinha e que achava besteira o pai dela colocar guarda-costas atrás dela tempo todo, mas enfatizando que gostara muito do último que tivera.

– Hinata-san me perdoa, se algo acontecesse a você eu iria...

Ela o interrompeu.

– Neji, você me ama?

– Er... -Mesmo para um gênio da defesa total, aquelas palavras não podiam ser ignoradas-

– Neji-kun?

– Aquele chunin roubou um caderno que estava no meu quarto, a Ten Ten me deu depois que pedi a ela uns conselhos sobre encontros... Quando descobri o furto eu percorri toda vila atrás de você e...

– Me responda a pergunta, por favor Neji.

– Eu não sei Hinata, temos andado muito próximos, eu acho você linda, meu coação não se acalma quando você sorri pra mim, eu tenho perdido minha concentração... E-eu acho que sim.

– Neji, o que eu tenho pra falar... É... Neji, mil perdões mas eu não posso corresponder!

Neji sentiu uma dor maior que qual quer técnica ninja poderia causar, as palavras entraram em seus ouvidos como shurikens embebidas no veneno do ódio.

– Eu gosto de um outro shinobi, ele quase nunca me nota, mas não importa... Eu gosto muito dele, eu sempre quis ser como o...

Por um momento, Neji sentiu um amargo na boca. O mesmo amargo que sentia em seus tempos de ódios ao clã.

– Hinata! -disse de subito- Seu pai regressa hoje então eu vou deixar meu posto de guardião e voltar para meu time.

– Eu gostei do tempo que passamos juntos, não queria que me odiasse de novo... -Disse Hinata quase chorando.

– Não importa as condições Hinata, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te proteger.

Ele olhou para ela de relançe, Hinata já estava em prantos.

– E não vou te odiar... Nunca mais...

Hinata quis olhar para ele mas o mesmo já havia desaparecido.

A lua já estava alta e era magnífica do mirante. O gênio do clã Hyuuga estava debruçado no parapeito. Sua amiga Ten Ten chegou de masinho ficando atrás dele.

– Pode sair Ten Ten, eu já vi você há 15 minutos.

Ela saiu e se sentou do lado dele.

– Eu sempre quis saber qual era a cor das lágrimas de olhos brancos. -disse pra puxar assunto-

– Se contar para o Lee eu fecho 128 pontos de chakra seu permanetemente...

– Calma nervosinho... pelo menos agora sabemos que você é humano.

Neji ficou em silêncio.

– Não deu certo, não foi?

– "Ele" ganhou de mim de novo, e dessa vez não usou nenhum jutsu... porque que eu sempre perco pra "ele"!

– Só que "ele" é tão tapado que nunca percebeu isso, nem quando estava na academia... Mas até que isso é bom...

– Isso é bom, por quê? –Neji se virou para Ten Ten que estava bem próxima do rosto dele.

– Pelo menos agora...Você presta atenção em quem te ama de verdade.

Num impulso ela beijou Neji nos lábios e ele não reagiu, não queria reagir. Seu coração batia em ritimo frenético. Agora ele finalmente entendia, que nem mesmo o seus olhos brancos, podiam enxergar os caminhos da vida.


End file.
